1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to respiratory treatment systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients that suffer from sleep disordered breathing are typically treated with a Positive Airway Pressure (PAP) device that provides a pressurized flow of breathing gas according to a predetermined mode of ventilation, such as continuous positive airway pressure, proportional positive airway pressure, and proportional assist ventilation, among others. The pressurized gas supports a patient's airway as the patient sleeps such that episodes of cessation of breathing that are associated with sleep disordered breathing are reduced or avoided.
PAP devices may be uncomfortable to the patient resulting in patients using their PAP device less than the recommended amount. A patient's usage of a PAP device is typically monitored and reported by the device, usually to a caregiver or insurance company, to ensure that the patient is actually using the device enough to receive the requisite amount of treatment. However, conventional methods of monitoring and reporting patient usage provide reports that are not readily understandable to patients. This tends to hinder patients from being able to track their own treatment status. Consequently, there exists a need for a PAP device that generates intuitive usage reports regarding usage of their PAP devices.